


Stormy Nights

by eleanorfromouterspace



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Android Carl Manfred, Android Elijah Kamski, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Bad Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Carl Manfred & Markus Parent-Child Relationship, College AU, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Deviants, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Alice, Human Connor, Human Josh, Human Kara, Human Markus, Human North, Human Simon, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, eh, human chloe, human ralph, idk im bad at tagging, maybe ill add more, maybe not, reverse au, upgraded connor | RK900 is nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorfromouterspace/pseuds/eleanorfromouterspace
Summary: Connor doesn't need anybody to take care of him.Richard-aka-Nines doesn't need anything to distract him.Markus doesn't need anybody to help him.Or, at least, that's what they all think. Set in the bustling Michigan University campus, the stories of Connor and his newly gifted "babysitter" android, the HK-600, Richard and the GV-200 that he can't seem to hate, and Markus's new friends and new HK-200, unfold, following the humans through their turmoils and the androids through their struggles with their own identify and purpose.THIS WILL BE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER- my account keeps glitching and it won't let me change the amount.





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, knowing that I already have a fic I'm behind on, I probably shouldn't have even written this in the first place. But I'm a sucker for college aus and human Connor and Nines, (and Simarkus), so, here we are. (If this whole thing looks familiar-- I did write a short chapter on the same concept a while back, but, I really disliked it so it was deleted).  
> I hope ya'll have as much fun reading this first chapter as I did writing it!! It's been a blast to explore this concept and I can't wait to get started on future editions.  
> Thanks a bunch for reading, and please let me know what you think in the comments!!  
> -Ella

**| _November 24 2038_**

**_1:07 AM_ **

**_Weather Status: 46° F._ |**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ^^

The cold Michigan night had sent nearly everyone and everything inside, leaving the campus street virtually empty in despite of the commotion coming from the warmly lit houses lining the block. Virtually empty, of course, save for the white-haired android stationed in front of one of the house’s front door, a glowing blue triangle on the side of its arm and a bold **_HK-600_** printed on its jacket. Instinctively, it reached up and tightened its small ponytail.

 **| _MISSION OBJECTIVE:  
LOCATE_** _Connor Anderson_ **|**

This house party, bustling with noise noticeable from even the outside, would be the fifth that the HK would be going through that night. Seemingly eager to finish its job, it entered into the home, the stink of booze and smoke hitting its sensors, causing its LED to flash yellow for a moment. It didn’t take long to scan the faces of the party-goers on the first floor as it made its way through the room. Nobody appeared to notice the android sifting through the party, or, if they did, they didn’t care.

It was on the couch, nestled between two couples furiously making out and holding a glass pipe, that the HK located who had to be Connor.

 **|** _PHYSICAL DESCRIPTOR:  
HAIR_ _brwn.._  
**_EYES_** _grn._  
**_HEIGHT_** _sitting; estimated 5’7”_  
**_WEIGHT_** _estimated 130lbs_  
**_DISTINGUISHABLE FEATURES_** _freckles. marks on cheekbone and forehead._

****_PHYSICAL ANALYSIS:  
HEARTBEAT_ _160 bpm_  
**_BREATHING_** _35 bpm_  
**_NOTES_** _subject’s heart rate and breathing is abnormal. subject is most likely experiencing effects of high blood alcohol contents and marijuana. subject is most likely experiencing paranio and/or ejebulation._ **|**

The android, LED now a placid blue, wasted no time.

“Connor Anderson?” It asked, cocking its head. The small boy in front of it looked lazily upwards, his eyes moving just past the HK and into what seemed like nowhere in particular. 

“Who’re y-you?” He asked sloppily, Connor’s lips drooping just slightly as he spoke. 

Realizing that Connor most likely wouldn’t remember much of this conversation tomorrow, or barely process it at all tonight, the android explained anyways, as per instructed: “I am an HK-600 Model android, purchased by your father and sent for you,” it replied. Connor furrowed his brow.

Still slurring his words, he questioned the HK. “Yur’ an android?” 

“Yes. I’ve been sent to watch over you in light of recent… Discouragements in your academic profile.”

“Ha!” Connor set the pipe he was holding down on the coffee table in front of him, using the shoulder of the girl next to him to take a wobbly stand. She didn’t seem to mind. “So my dad-” he stumbled, and the HK caught him quickly. “So my dad bought me a fuckin’ plastic nanny?” He spat, craning his neck to make eye contact with the android, who towered over Connor.

 **| _PHYSICAL DESCRIPTOR:  
HEIGHT_** _standing; confirmed 5’8”_ **|**

The HK paused, analysing Connor’s statement. “I suppose so, yes,” it finally said back. 

“Nice,” Connor clicked his tongue, flopping back onto the couch. Although still very obviously intoxicated, he seemed to have at least somewhat snapped out of his stupor. “Yo’ can tell David to phck off,” he began, reaching again for his pipe, his words still a bit slurred. “I ‘ont need a babysitt-”

He patted his pockets, scowling.

“Phck. Do you have a lighter?”

“I do not,” replied the HK.

“Well then go ‘way,” Connor huffed.

The android shuffled where it stood, placing its hands behind its back. “Connor, I’m under orders to assist you home tonight--” It opted for a more diplomatic stance on the situation. “I’m going to need you to come with me, now,” it said, stern and direct. 

Connor only rolled his eyes.

“Connor, partying like this surely isn’t helping your academics. Now!” 

“I told you to phck off,” Connor stumbled upwards again as he spoke, grabbing his pipe. He yanked a small rectangular device out of his pocket with his free hand, sucking on it for a moment before continuing: “I’m going to find a lig-” 

Suddenly, a cloud of vapor spilled out of Connor’s mouth as he erupted into a fit of coughing, collapsing onto the thin piece of floor between the coffee table and the couch. The HK’s light immediately flashed red. One of the girls that made up the couple making out to his left pushed away from her partner, shoving him with her foot. 

“Dude!” She whined, “you dropped weed on me, what the fuck!?”

“Phck- Sorry, I-” the boy continued coughing, interrupting himself. 

“Oh, shit.” The girl crouched by Connor, looking up at the HK. “He has asthma.” She looked back down at Connor. “You fucking moron! Do you realize how much trouble I’d be in with Nines if he knew I was letting you do this shit?” Connor just kept coughing.

The girl snatched the device out his hands and scooped his pipe up from the floor. Before she could do anything else, the HK had pushed the coffee table out of the way and whipped out an inhaler. The girl’s draw dropped.

“Um, thank you-- Mr. Android,” she supposed. The HK didn’t look at her, instead opting to analysis Connor, the fabricated look of concern plastered on its face.

“Thanks,” Connor mumbled, taking a few puffs and pulling his knees up to his chest.

 **|** _PHYSICAL ANALYSIS:  
HEARTBEAT_ _120 bpm_  
**_BREATHING_** _24 bpm_ **|**

“I’m fully equipped with all necessary means to help you at any given time, Connor,” the HK replied, standing and pulling Connor up with it. Again, it towered over him. 

“Like I said, I don’t need a babysitter.” The boy’s cheeks flushed red as he turned to face the girl. His words, not as slurred or intense, caused the HK presume he had temporarily sobered up due to the emotional shock of an asthma attack. “Sorry, North,” he mustered. “To be fair though… I only packed one bowl before I lost my lighter.”

The girl rolled her eyes.

“Can I- uh- have my juul back?”

She rolled her eyes again. “Yeah, whatever, fuck you,” she replied playfully, handing Connor back the device. He pocketed it, and the HK spoke up.

“Connor,” it said, stepping forward, “you realize that intaking large amounts of nicotine isn’t good for your asthma, correct? Long term usage can result in-”

“Can it!” Connor snapped, North giggling behind him. 

“At least,” she laughed, “I don’t have to take care of you anymore now that tin-mans got the job on lockdown.”

Connor’s cheeks flushed again. “I don’t even know why this things here!”

“Connor,” the android spoke gently. “We should go home now. I sense you’re becoming aggravated, and your blood alcohol levels are far too high to-”

Connor swiveled around on his heels. “Fuck. You.” He spat, North still giggling. “But I was planning on going home anyways, so… Whatever.”

Satisfied, the HK allowed Connor ahead of it to exit the party.

“Bye, Connor! Bye tinman!” North called from behind them as the door shut, leaving the party inside and the two out in the cold air.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Pulling his coat tighter around himself as he rounded the corner, Nines made a note to call his dad about getting a new one. He had just recently hit his last growth spurt, and the jacket sleeves hardly reached his wrists. Maybe he could lend it down it to Connor.

The cold bit at Nines’s cheeks just the way he wanted it too— he had been cooped up inside, eyes red from staring at his laptop screen, for the past few hours, and he needed something to refocus him. So, he went on a walk. Nines went on a lot of walks nowadays, most of them in the cold and the middle of the night, to get his head on straight. And if he wasn’t doing that, (which, he mostly wasn’t) he was working. Always working.

Now, his large hands shook just a little, and Nines told himself it was from the cold. His eyelids heavy, he decided he would go a few more blocks to wake himself up before continuing his work at home. 

The voice behind him, evidently, thought differently. 

“Young man!?” It sounded, gruff and deep, causing Nines to spin around on his heels. The sight of its owner made his stomach drop— an android. A campus narcotics patrol android, more specifically, a GV-200. “Do you know you’re out past campus curfew?” It continued. 

Nines rolled his eyes. The “curfew” the thing spoke up was relatively new, created in response to a spike in red-ice deals on campus. Nines was sure that an actual, human cop wouldn’t have stopped him for something a stupid.

“Uh, yeah,” he mumbled, wishing the android would go away. “I didn’t realize the time, I’m on my way home anyways.”

The thing stared at Nines, it’s green eyes prowling over him, making Nines’s skin crawl. There was nothing he hated more than those plastic pricks. 

“Richard Anderson, correct?” It spoke again, it’s LED halfway yellow-halfway blue. Nines’s eyes narrowed. 

“How the fuck-“

“My files indicate that your apartment is in the opposite direction of where you’re walking,” it said, somewhat smugly. Nines had seen this model before— it was a bit of an asshole, designed to replicate the ‘bad-cop’ stereotype and intimidate students. “Anything you’d like to tell me?” It cocked it’s head upwards towards Nine, who stood a good five inches taller, meeting his brown eyes.

“I haven’t done anything wrong, plastic prick,” Nines reciprocated. “I got turned around, that’s all.” He walked on past the android, knowing he had no option now but to go home now. 

“Richard, I’ll be forced to add your name to my database if you don’t cooperate, so-“

Blood boiling, Nines stopped, turning around again and taking a few long strides towards the GV. He wasn’t really one for breaking the rules, and as much as he hated it, he knew he had to comply. 

“What do you want, then?” He growled, his voice low. 

The android didn’t seem to notice, or at least didn’t care about, Nines’s annoyance. 

“Thank you,” it said, smiling like a prick. “Would you mind tell-“

Before it could even finish its sentence, a loud crash sounded from an alleyway opposite the two, and the android jumped into action, pulling Nines with him against a building wall beside the alley. Despite its small stature, Nines had to admit that the thing was fairly strong.

“Shut up,” it commanded, and, utterly confused, Nines complied. From the alleyway, two voices called out at each other. 

“If you don’t any money you’re not going to get anything!” One said. 

Another replied: “I told you I’ll get it to you, I just need-“ 

Another crash interrupted him, and somebody yelped out in pain or anger. The GV turned to Nines, confused. “You’re not here to buy red-ice!?” It asked. 

“What the f- No!” Nines didn’t do any of that shit. He hadn’t even ever drank- he left that stuff to Connor, no matter how much he hated his older brother doing it. Nines knew what it could do to people, and he wasn’t an idiot. 

“Okay, well…” The android, LED flashing yellow, placed its hand on his holster. Just an android, it had nothing on him but a black baton. “Stay here. Don’t move a _muscle_.” 

Nines felt his heartbeat pick up. Suddenly, he wasn’t so tired anymore. He nodded. 

The voices, continuing behind Nines’s conversation with the GV, suddenly stopped as it made an appearance in the alley.

“Come into the light, now please,” it directed. Nines could hear some shuffling from inside. 

“Good. I’ve scanned both of your faces, and you both need to- Excuse me! You-“

Without much warning, the two men from inside the alley were bolting away, leaving the GV to chase after them. One of them continued to run off into the night, the other turning to face the android. 

“Fuck you, plastic asshole,” he shouted, pulling a small knife from his pocket. He eyes Nines, who still stood by the wall, adrenaline spiking. He hadn’t gotten to much physical training yet, despite him having studied Criminal Sciences for two years now. “And fuck your friend,” the man snarled, pushing past the GV and towards Nines. 

He shoved him, his back scraping against the brick wall and causing him to drop to his knees. The GV looked anxiously from Nines to the now running-away-perp, and then back at Nines again. Nines noticed something flicker behind its eyes at it settled to lunge at the man attempting to escape. 

_Figured._

Nines stood, squaring his shoulders as the android ahead of him handed the perp off to another one who Nines figured he must not have noticed enter the scene. The GV then turned back to Nines. 

“Are you okay?” It asked, staring up at him, its LED yellow.

Nines balled his hands into fists, taking a deep breath. He had only wanted to refocus, to go on a _fucking walk_ and--

“I’m fine,” he replied flatly. “Glad you got him.” Nines brushed himself off, pushing past the android on the way back to his apartment. 

“Richard,” the android scrambled, walking quickly to keep up with Nines’s long strides. “I could tell you weren’t in immediate danger. I chose to go after the criminal because-”

For the first time, Nines noticed the blue slash across the GV’s nose, thiruim dripping down its jawline.

“I’m fine. And I know you’re not programmed to care, so cut the shit,” he replied, continuing to walk. 

“It’s part of my job to ensure the wellbeing of students,” the GV continued. Nines scowled under his breath, but didn’t say anything. “I’ll have to escort you home, I hope you realize,” it finished.

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“I apologize, but,” the GV shrugged. “But it’s my job to ensure that no more deals occur on campus, for at least tonight. And, besides, 

Clenching his jaw, Nines knew he had no choice but to comply. 

“Fine,” he mumbled, not stopping to reply. “Try and keep up, then.”

The android said nothing, and quietly followed Nines through the cold and back to his apartment.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Anxiously, Markus pushed his newly-sharpened pencil onto his open sketchbook, his mind as blank as the page. He knew it was too late to even be trying to draw, but-- he needed to. He needed _something_ to distract himself. And besides, he had an assignment due in his two-dimensional graphics class the next day that he hadn’t even attempted to visualize, and, maybe he could get some inspiration right now. 

Still, the page remained empty, Markus racking his brain for anything to draw. Fuck, he thought, shoving the lead of his pencil into the white and snapping it off. Pushing himself away from the desk with both arms, he spun out into the room. 

“Fuck!” Markus yelled, out loud this time. He let himself spiral until his hit the wall, his wheelchair slamming against the thin drywall. Tears stung in his eyes.

It had been just a bit over three months since the accident. Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, Markus still saw the lights, the snow, felt the burning… Sometimes, he prefered that to the nothingness. _I can’t even draw anymore_ , he thought to himself, forcing his hands into fists. He supposed he just wouldn’t show up tomorrow-- it wasn’t necessarily out of the ordinary for him nowadays. Quickly, with the affirmation of his decision, he wiped any saltwater from his eyes. _I don’t cry._

And to make sure of that, Markus took himself towards the bedroom. He would just sleep, he decided. As of late, the student had found himself a lot more tired, the inclination to stay in bed quite higher than usual. So, he obeyed. When he was sleeping-- for the most part, at least-- he could be at peace. It was when he reached his bed that three solid knocks sounded from the front hall.

Markus bit his tongue, rolling his eyes. “ _Who is it!?_ ” He called out, assuming whoever was at the door was here to sell him something. He couldn’t recall the last time he had actually spoken to any of his friends.

When nobody answered, but three more knocks pounded, Markus was forced to bring himself to answer. 

“What do you-” he began, irritated, swinging open the door. To his surprise, an elderly looking man stood outside, and to his not-so-surprise, what looked like a student, or at least someone fairly young, was standing beside him. Markus wasn’t expecting any visitors, although the boy, tall, with blonde hair, looked somewhat familiar— Markus had seen him around, although he didn’t know his name. His blonde hair flopped over and he forehead as he spoke, and as much as Markus hated to admit it… He was kind of cute. Still, he didn’t let his cheeks flush as he greeted them. Markus didn’t have the time or energy for people at the moment. “Erm… How can I help you?” He restarted, forcing a smile.

“This thing got dropped off at my apartment,” the boy began, gesturing to the man at his left. For the first time, Markus noticed the circular blue led on the side of the man’s head-- it was an android. “It says it’s here for Markus, and…” He looked down, staring at Markus. “That’s you, right? I swear I’ve seen you come in and out of here before,” he chuckled a little, pushing his hair back with his hands. Compared to the android beside him, the boy’s posture was much more lax, more comfortable. “Am I right?”

Markus clenched his jaw, his anxiety creeping up in place of his affection. _Of course_ he knew who he was. Nearly everyone on campus probably did, after everything.

But he didn’t say anything of that. Instead, he wheeled himself backwards into the hallway, making room for the visitors. “Yeah, that’s me,” he answered flatly, keeping his tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth to stop his feet from chattering. _He was fine._ “This is from Chloe?”

The blonde boy looked like he was going to say something, but the android butted in instead, finally opting to speak. It smiled warmly, beginning:

“I’m a gift from Ms. Kamski, yes-- a one of a kind model,” it said, slightly proudly. “An HK-250 with a completely different outward appearance than any other android before.” It reached into its back pocket, taking out an envelope. “It was up to Chloe that you should name me,” it finished, handing the letter to Markus, who took it softly. He hadn’t spoken to Chlo in a long time. Too long, maybe.

“Chloe Kamski!?” The voice of the other person in the room pulled Markus from his thoughts. “Holy shit, so…” He rocked back on his heels, flabbergasted. “You working with her- it wasn’t just a rumor?”

Markus almost rolled his eyes again. “No,” he explained, wondering what it would take to get this kid to go away. The longer he lingered, the longer Markus got to dwell on just how cute he was. His blue eyes peered down at him with a piercing curiosity, his smile genuine and refreshing. Still, Markus kept a cool exterior. “But,” he continued, “I only helped with the designs on a few models, and we don’t work together anymore, so-”

“Oh- yeah, I totally get it,” the boy put his hands up in defense. “Still, that’s really cool,” the he smiled, nibbling the inside of his cheek. “You must be crazy good at art then, huh?”

Part of Markus felt like blushing, another like screaming. Instead, he just forced a smile. _He had just wanted to go to bed._ Not to mention, he had to figure out this android now standing in his front hall. 

“I major graphic design,” he replied gesturing to the (still empty) sketchbook laying on his desk, and, beside it, his laptop. 

“Oh!” The blonde reciprocated, making his way toward the desk. The android had suddenly disappeared into the kitchen, and Markus made a note to get rid of the person in his front hall and go check on it. “This sketchbook seems pretty empty to me,” he continued, flipping through the pages.

Markus quickly made his way over to the table, pressing his tongue harder up on the roof of his mouth now. “I’ve just been-”

The boy interrupted again. Markus assumed he liked to do that. “

“Maybe you just need a muse,” he said, smirking, setting the book back down. This time around, Markus couldn’t help but let his cheeks go red.

“I- erm- I should probably check on the android- I-” He stammered, this to the blonde boy’s obvious enjoyment. 

“Yeah, you probably should,” he shrugged, looking a bit disappointed. “Before I go,” he perked up, “I’m Simon.” The boy arched his back and lent down a hand, which Markus reluctantly accepted. “Figured you’d wanna know. I’m two apartments down-- I’ve got roommates, but they’re cool.”

Markus scoffed, letting down a little bit of his wall for just a moment. “You say that like I’ll ever meet them,” he replied as Simon took his hand away.

“Yeah, duh,” Simon replied, rolling his eyes. “I’ll see you later Markus,” he smiled warmly as he turned towards the door. Just as it was closing behind him, he called back playfully: “Don’t be afraid to call me if you ever think you’ve run out of inspiration!”

Before Markus made his way into the kitchen to check on his new android, and before he even opened the letter given to him by Chloe, he headed to the main hall. Sure enough, there on the telephone-stand was a folded piece of paper, on it a sloppily scrawled phone number.

“ _-Simon_ ” read the signature on the bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I know that was pretty long. (10 pages on google docs)!! I hope ya'll liked it and alkajdfhk literally how cute is Simon?? Those two are easily my favorite ship.  
> Also-- I'm not super stoked about the Gavin/Nines section so far, so if you're not either, I get it. It was difficult to think of a way for them to meet, but I have a lot of plans for their future development, so don't worry.  
> Okay, anyways, please let me know what you think/what you'd like to see.  
> Thanks again:-)  
> -Ella


End file.
